In a Long Term Evolution (LTE) protocol, frame structures are classified into a frequency division duplex (FDD) frame structure and a time division duplex (TDD) frame structure, as shown in FIG. 1 and FIG. 2. For the two types of frame structures, a basic unit is a 1 ms subframe including two timeslots (slot). Each timeslot occupies a time of 0.5 ms. A radio frame occupies a time of 10 ms. During transmission, a minimum time unit used to send data is a 1 ms subframe. That is, in a transmission process, to-be-transceived data of specific user equipment (UE) needs to be mapped onto a resource in a time unit of 1 ms, and data generated after mapping onto a 1 ms subframe is completed is transmitted. Further, in a design of an entire LTE system, considering limitations of a UE side on reception and a processing time delay of a maximum data packet of 1 ms, after receiving data on a subframe n, UE can perform corresponding sending only at a location of a subframe n+k, where k≥4. Therefore, during one uplink transmission, a round trip time (RTT) required from a time when a base station schedules uplink data, to a time when data is transmitted in downlink, and then to a time when the base station provides a corresponding feedback is not less than 8 ms.
In a TDD system, different subframes are occupied in uplink and downlink. Therefore, an RTT is generally greater than 8 ms. For example, the RTT reaches 13 ms or 16 ms for some TDD configurations. 8 ms is a minimum air interface time delay required for an RTT of single transmission. If a signaling interaction procedure of a service in a transmission process is considered, for example, M interactions are performed, a minimum time delay of 8 M (ms) exists from a time when the service is initiated to a time when the service formally starts to be transmitted. If M=10, a time delay of 80 ms is required. This greatly affects user experience and radio network performance.